


Generation of Miracles as Dads

by coocoocatchoo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, GoM as dads, i love this concept, its so cute, of course i had to something for my purple babe, yaaas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: Basically just a collection of one-shots of the Generation of Miracles as dads.





	Generation of Miracles as Dads

Y/n shifted slightly in bed, grasping the sheets of the empty spot next to her. She sat up abruptly, realizing that her husband was not in bed with her. She checked the time, and seeing that it was around three in the morning, she knew Atsushi wouldn't or shouldn't need to be anywhere else other than this bed. Unless their baby girl, Mariko, had woken up and he went to tend to her; but y/n hadn't heard anything from the baby monitor and Atsushi rarely got up to care for the baby. She sighed, swinging her legs over the side of the necessarily large bed and beginning her search for her purple-haired man.

She checked the kitchen first, for obvious reasons. She expected to find Atsushi with his back turned to her, rummaging through his designated snack drawers and humming lightly as he usually did when he was choosing his snacks. But he wasn't there. She then checked the study, where Atsushi would sometimes fall asleep reading the latest basketball magazine. He liked to follow Aomine's and Kagami's journey in the NBA world by keeping up with the latest updates on their respective teams. But he'd never admit his interest in his former colleagues if the question arose.

With no luck, she decided to check on Mariko,  
and moved to her room, yawning and attempting to push open the door to the baby's room, but already finding it open. Y/n rubbed her eyes and blinked, thinking it was just her imagination that Mariko's crib was empty. She thought it was just her imagination that the door to Mariko's room was already open, when she always kept it shut. She hoped it was just her imagination that both her husband and her daughter were missing at three in the morning.

Y/n became fully alert as she frantically searched the house for her family in the final hours of dawn. She ran past the study again and again, double checking to make sure that Atsushi and Mariko weren't curled up with a book or magazine or anything, to make sure that she hadn't missed anything. She ended up in the study, feeling as though she was definitely missing something, when something caught her eye outside of the window.

The window that looked out to the backyard was where she'd sometimes spot Atsushi lazing in the hammock whenever it was warm enough outside to lay out comfortably. Y/n never ceased to be amazed at how Atsushi's large body could fit inside the flimsy hammock and not topple out or fall right though the fabric. She moved closer to the window and instantly relaxed upon seeing both her daughter and husband snoozing in the hammock.

Mariko was snuggled up to her father's chest, one of her chubby, little cheeks pressed against Atsushi's firm chest and one of her small thumbs in her mouth. Atsushi's long arms were around Mariko, one supporting her tiny body and the other laying gently on her back.

Y/n made her way outside with a smile on her face and stopped next to the hammock. She placed a hand on Atsushi's shoulder and gently shook him. When that didn't work, she gently pulled on his ear. The next line of attack was a gentle kiss on his lips, combined with her fingers running through his purple locks.

 _Atsushi._ Y/n cooed when she pulled away from her husband. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

_What? Is_ __chin_ _okay?_

_I'm fine. I'm just wondering why you and Mariko are sleeping outside in the cold instead of in the house._

_Marichin woke up and was crying and she felt really hot so I decided to take her outside_ _where it's nice and cool._ Atsushi pressed Mariko to his chest; she was still sound asleep due to her father's heavy sleeper genes, even when Atsushi carefully sat up in the hammock. Y/n moved in between his legs to take Mariko from him, all the while he gazed up at her, feeling eerily content on this quiet early morning with his wife and his daughter by his side. As she was about to take Mariko, Atsushi grabbed y/n's hand and pulled her down so that their lips met for a moment or two.

It was at this time that Mariko decided to wake up and break up the display of affection between her parents.

 _Okay, okay, Marichin._ Murasakibara bounced the whining baby up and down with his arm while standing up from the hammock.  _Geez, you're so annoying sometimes._

 _Atsushi! That's our daughter you're talking about._ Y/n scolded, taking Mariko from her husband and leading her family back into the house.

Once Mariko was returned to her crib and covered in her blanket, Atsushi spoke once again as he watched his little girl sleep.

_Do you think it's a problem that I can't leave Mariko alone?_

_What do you mean?_

_I think about her all the time, and I don't ever wanna be away from her._ _When I'm at work, I can't stop wondering if you guys are okay._ Atsushi folded his arms on the railing of the crib closest to him and rested his head on them. His gaze never left Mariko.

_I think it's sweet. I always knew Mariko would be a daddy's girl, but I never thought you would be so in love with her._

_Eh? I'm not in love with Mariko, I'm in love with you,_ __chin_ _._ _That's why I_ _married_ _you_ _._ Atsushi glanced up at his wife in confusion and she just giggled lightly and leaned on his back.

_That's not what I meant. You've become...like Mariko's best friend._

Atsushi stayed quiet as he contemplated what y/n had just observed, smiling every once in a while when Mariko gurgled in her sleep or wiggled her toes. He liked the idea of being his daughter's best friend, it meant being able to protect her from harm as her father, and also have fun with her as her friend.

Y/n tugged at the hem of Atsushi's shirt and yawned.

 _C'mon let's go back to bed._ Y/n yawned. Not long after the words left her mouth, she was being lifted up into the air by her husband and carried back to bed.

-

The time to wake up came sooner than y/n would've liked, seeing as she lost a couple hours of sleep from the early morning events. She rolled over to face Murasakibara only to discover that his side of the bed was once again vacant.

This was uncharacteristic of the lazy, seemingly fatigued basketball player. This was the second time she found his side of the bed empty when it would usually be occupied by him; he never gave up an opportunity to eat or sleep, it was just who he was.

 _No, Marichin, you don't have your baby teeth yet, so you can't try my mauibo._ Y/n heard Atsushi's voice coming from the living room; a sense of pride for her husband swelled inside her at his ability to stand his ground against Mariko's pleas. It was silent for a moment before he spoke again.  _But I guess you can have some nerunerunerune._

At Atsushi's conclusion, y/n shot up out of bed to stop her husband from feeding their daughter such a sugary concoction before her actual breakfast.

Y/n followed the sound of shuffling into the kitchen and couldn't keep her smile from spreading across her lips at the sweet sight that graced her eyes. There was Atsushi, fitted with one of those around the neck baby slings, so that Mariko was secured to his chest while he rummaged in the spice cabinet. The scent of eggs and fried rice reached her nose, making her forget what she had come to scold her husband about in the first place.

She sighed loudly at the delicious smell that surrounded her and everything in the house, making Atsushi turn toward her with a maiubo in his mouth.

 _Morning._ He said, glancing at her before turning back toward the stove to finish up his cooking. Y/n kept silent as she moved over to her husband and daughter, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing her tiny forehead.

 _Hungry?_ He asked, setting the stove plates to low so he could pay attention to his wife, leaning down to kiss her. She quickly dodged his lips and held out her hands like a child, motioning for him to give her Mariko.  _You can either have Mariko or the omelette, y/n. Not both._

 _That's cruel, making me choose between your cooking and our daughter, Atsushi._ Y/n pouted, folding her arms across her chest. Atsushi smiled a little and thought for a moment.

_Or, you can give me a kiss and then you can have both._

Y/n mock groaned and stood on her toes to place her lips against her husband's for a couple seconds, reaching for her daughter once she had pulled away.

_Satisfied?_

_Mm, not yet. I will be once I eat breakfast._

_So you're saying that Mariko and I aren't enough?_ Y/n teased, cradling her daughter against her chest and giving Atsushi a smug look. He moved from the stove to her position in one step and placed his forehead against hers, looking down at his daughter.

 _You guys are more than enough._ He said quietly. Y/n could only smile at his sweet words while she watched him rub his finger against Mariko's cheek, making the baby fidget at the tickling. He smiled when she cooed at him, then he pulled his finger away and moved back to the stove.

_But I'm starving._


End file.
